March: VIP Escort
Dirk Gassenarl | vehicles = Supply Vehicle | officers = Scout Shocktrooper Lancer V2 | aces = None }} Story Zeri and Avan were asked to see Brixham in the feudal office. Brixham informs them that Class G is to protect a political visitor who is going to visit the south of Gallia. While Class G is escorting the visitor they are attacked by the rebels who field a new type of unit, capable of destroying tanks with ease. Faced with a threat that the class has never seen in combat. Avan, and the rest of the team, must now escort the APC to safety and escape the threat posed by the rebels. Mission Briefing An unidentified rebel force has attacked your squad. Evacuate the escort APC from area 5 to the target point in area 2 as quickly as possible. Strategy These are the easy steps in order to finish the mission within 2 turns. Turn 1 1. Deploy a lancer at 5G, and another shocktrooper at 5H or I, and start the mission. 2. Select the escort APC, and drive it toward the south base. Stop directly in FRONT of Dirk. 3. Now select your Lancer and walk toward the south base. Your Escort APC should protect you from Dirk's fire. 4. Select your Lancer again, approach the Supply Vhc from its left side and shoot the radiator. It should destroy the Supply Vhc and capture the base afterwards. 5. Select your APC and then proceed toward the south base to change area to Area 2. 6. Deploy an Engineer in Area 2, repair your Escort APC. (Optional) If you still have a CP left, you can deploy a Lancer in Area 2 to destroy the supply vehicle on top of the hill. 7. End your turn. Turn 2 8. Select and move your APC multiple times until you reach the destination. Rewards |Material = |Bonus Unit = |Base Camp = |Other Reward = }} Aftermath After the battle, the squad of V2s are beginning to overpower Class G. Suddenly, a Valkyria appears, wiping them out with her powers. She faces Dirk, and notes that Dirk is not like the rest of them. Baldren, surprised at the Valkyria's appearance, orders his men to fall back. Clementia also orders Aliasse to leave, and she reluctantly follows. Class G notes that the rebels and the "strange girl" are retreating, and Zeri notes the power of the Valkyria. With the confirmation of the rebels retreating, the Archduchess steps out of the APC. She commends Class G for keeping her safe, and thanks them all. When questioned on her reasons to travel south, Cordelia responded with her reading reports on a village leveled by the rebel attacks, and she must know the situation before trying to repair it. Zeri questions her, as her actions don't merit a trip to the south, but Cordelia replies with the fact that despite the changes being small, they will stack. Cordelia has brought something to share with the villagers, and they turn out to be cinnamon rolls. Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Missions Category:Missions Category:March Missions Category:One-Star Missions